


Keeping Up Appearances

by mandykaysfic



Series: The Irish Sex Fairy Says [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irish Sex Fairy says: 1. Sex is a beauty treatment. Scientific tests find that when women make love, they produce amounts of the hormone estrogen, which makes hair shine and skin smooth.</p>
<p>Sequel to 'A Matter for Negotiation'. Exactly who was helping Janeway and Torres keep up appearances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

Chakotay spoke to Lieutenants Tuvok and Paris. “You're both aware of Starfleet Regulation 404, subsection three?”

“About the appearance of senior female negotiators, estrogen levels and orgasms? Yes, Sir,” responded Tom.

Tuvok merely nodded.

“When she has not nominated a particular person she is to be offered a choice.” Chakotay was proud he managed to get that sentence out in a neutral tone. “Negotiations begin in six hours. Are you ready?”

 

She answered the door, wrapped in a dressing gown.

“We're here for your estrogen elevation.”

“I'm sorry, gentlemen. I've already chosen.”

B'Elanna appeared at her shoulder and smiled.

 

END


End file.
